Cloud Strife Can’t Get Drunk
by mirrorshine
Summary: More fluff! Cloud gets drunk and manages to spill some important info to Tifa! But what kind of info..XD


Hum... some more fluff I wrote, I'm tempted to do tons of mini stories like this one and my other 'Cloud doesn't get ill' fluff. What do ya think?? Yes or no?? XD

Well anyways, this one's more about Tifa's feelings for Cloud and it just made me laugh, funnily enough I came up with this story while I was in the shower...

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Cloud Strife Can't Get Drunk **

Tifa opened an eyelid and stared round her dark room, trying to figure out what had woke her up. It was eerily silent and there wasn't a single movement. She sighed turning in her bed and closed her eyes again.

There it went.

She sat up straight knowing she'd heard something that time. The barmaid tried to stay as quiet as possible even holding her breath, she heard it faintly again and frowned slightly trying to work out what the noise was. Humming? There was someone humming in the small garden at the back, she was sure of it.

The woman slid out of bed and quietly pulled open her window so not to bring any attention to herself from whoever it was downstairs. Tifa leant out the window, hearing the humming more but couldn't see the actual hummer.

Her wine coloured eyes scanned the room, grabbing her blue silk dressing gown and shrugging it over her shoulders. Tying it loosely round her waist she opened her door and peered round. The kid's door was shut and so was Cloud's. She contemplated waking him, but knew how angry he could get sometimes if was woke early especially if he had a lot of deliveries the next day.

Her bare feet touched lightly on the wooden floor boards knowing which ones creaked and avoided them. She silently made her way through the kitchen to the back door, the humming louder now; she flicked her long dark hair behind her shoulder and crept closer, ready to catch the hummer 

unaware. Tifa stopped herself suddenly gazing at the man who sat on the first step at the door. "Cloud?" She cried, closing the kitchen door hoping not to wake the children.

The blonde didn't reply, still humming to himself the moonlight making his golden spikes shine. He was still fully dressed showing he obviously hadn't tried to go to sleep yet. Tifa walked closer listening to him hum a tune she didn't know guessing he was improvising.

She stopped behind him and rolled her eyes seeing the main cause that had brought about the humming. A clear vodka bottle hung loosely in his hand that was nearly empty. "Cloud what are you doing?!" She cried, wrapping her dressing gown closer round her body hoping to keep warm.

The blonde stopped humming and looked up, his eyebrows knitted together clearly offended from being stopped half way through his musical masterpiece. "Hello Tifa." He mumbled lifting up a hand in a sort of wave before letting it drop back down.

"Cloud, maybe you should come back inside now." She said, reaching forward to take the bottle out of his hand only to have it swing from her reach as he pointed up at the sky.

"Why though, it's pretty?!" He smiled at her before looking back up at the sky; Tifa followed his gaze and smiled silently agreeing with him.

_Wait. _She thought suddenly. _Cloud never cares about things like that! _"Cloud, you're drunk and you need to go to bed now so you might not feel so bad tomorrow." She grabbed one of his arms hoping to pull the surprisingly heavy young man up.

"No no no, Tifa, it is not possible for me to get drunk you know, I have...erm... Jennyova cells and they won't let me..." He slurred, Tifa smiling at his nickname for the calamity. He pointed quickly at his wrist and then smiled at her once with his big cheesy grin.

The woman hummed in reply not being able to help but smile at him, knowing he'll get the consequences himself the next day. "Why are you out here anyway?" She asked, lowering herself down to his height and sitting beside him.

"I was thinking." He said quickly bringing the bottle to his lips and blowing softly to make a low sound.

"About?" She urged him on, wanting to know what made him drink nearly a whole bottle of vodka to himself.

"Aerith." Tifa's heart dropped instantly it's not that she didn't like Aerith or that she didn't miss her, she just knew how unhappy it made the blonde. "I didn't cry did I? I mean when she died."

Tifa looked at him not realising he had questioned her; she stared into his mako eyes and gave him a small smile. "No, you didn't."

She got a hum in reply and he looked back up at the sky. "Should I have?" He mumbled still staring at the stars.

Tifa sighed, hating this topic, it was bad enough when he was sober and when he actually spoke. "It doesn't matter Cloud, that's just who you are." She looked at him seeing a small triumphant smile cross his face. She licked her lips feeling a question burning in her mind. "You know Cloud, did you, love Aerith?"

The blonde looked to her before his eyes grew distant obviously thinking of the right answer. "No." Tifa frowned at the reply; she'd always thought he had. "I mean, I liked her but, not in that way." He said wrinkling his nose up like a ten year old. "Why, did you?"

Tifa laughed at the sudden question. "No, I liked her like a friend too Cloud." She got another hummed reply and then a small 'toot' from the now empty bottle.

"You know Tifa." He began spinning the bottle on the floor between his legs. Tifa didn't ask him on not paying overly that much attention. "I love you, not Aerith." Tifa turned to him her mouth hanging open; while he still spun the bottle round like what he had just said was insignificant.

"You, you do?" She stuttered turning round to face him hoping to snatch the bottle away from him so she got his full attention. He nodded once his mako eyes boring into the glass. "Why didn't you ever say Cloud?!"

"Because, that's who I am." He smiled taking his attention away from the bottle to use her words and grin at her. Tifa returned his smile and threw her arms around him squeezing him tight.

"You don't realise how long I've waited for you to say that!" She cried squeezing her eyes tight as she buried her head into his neck.

"I can say it again if you like?" Tifa laughed at him, thinking this wasn't exactly how she pictured it would happen, but at least it did. She felt Cloud push her slowly away and she looked into his mako eyes. He leant forwards and kissed her, Tifa stared blankly at the blonde mess in front of her surprised by his sudden action, before slowing closing her eyes. She smiled in the kiss, he tasted of alcohol.

Cloud sat back up straight and smiled once at Tifa. "I think I need to go to bed now." He mumbled, heaving himself up. Tifa merely nodded still in disbelief as he walked away back upstairs.

* * *

Tifa stared out of the windows, washing the glasses from yesterday that she had forgotten about. Cloud hadn't woke yet and she was trying to refrain herself from waking him up to look into his azure eyes to hear him say those three words.

She'd lost track of time, with thinking about what had happened that night, jumping when she heard the stairs creak, she spun round to face the blonde walk down the stairs that was wiping his eyes and pushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"How do you feel?" She asked smiling as he collapsed into one of the stools and slouching across the bar.

"I don't think I'll do that again for a while." He murmured closing his eyes. The brunette waited patiently for him to say something.

"Remember last night?" She smiled unable to stay quiet anymore. She received a snort in reply and the blonde pushed himself up.

"Is that meant to be funny?" He said his face quite blank and his mako eyes dull.

Tifa frowned at him not sure what he meant. "What?" She asked dropping the glass onto the bar making he had her full attention.

"The last thing I remember is sitting on the step and almost downing the whole bottle." He mumbled rubbing his forehead.

"Is, is that it?!" She cried, feeling her heart beginning to tear in two, over how Cloud couldn't remember their first kiss.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "Why did you come down?"

She stared round the bar her lips apart trying not to scream at him or throw him across the room. "You were humming." She said picking up the glass not sure if she could look him in the face anymore.

He grunted once and slid of the stool making his way to the door. "I better be going, as long as I said nothing stupid then." He pulled the door open and was about to walk out.

"You said that you..." Tifa stopped herself, before looking down at the floor, pulling on a fake smile and looked into his perfect face. "You said that you couldn't get drunk."


End file.
